Cell Block 777
by bloody raptor
Summary: Another one my brother and I cooked up.
1. Chapter 1

Cell block 777 FUN Disclaimer: IF I OWNED Anything in this BAD THINGS WOULD HAPPEN I OWN ONLY THE M.T.U. and the C.R.P

Tails was scared. REALLY SCARED. After taking a wrong turn at albercurkie he Sonic and Amy had found themselves in what appeared to be a prison talking to the crazed looking warden behind the front desk. "HI THERE!" The tall skinny figure said cheerfully leaning down until he was nose to muzzle with the young now mentally disturbed fox. "IM JHONNY BUT YOU CAN CALL ME NNY." "Hi" says sonic attempting to be cheerful while at the same time leading Tails away from Nny. "Lets see." Johnny says, checking his roster "Minnie, Libby, Kitty, Prowler, ah yes here it is Prower Miles;" "Herbert lead Miles to the WBCC please." "That sounds lovely." says Herbert while staring intently at Tails. "Bye lil'bro." said Sonic. "OK" said Nny "NEXT!!!!"

**Tails P.O.V.** "Oh snap this guy is scary." Thought Tails as Herbert led him down the hall towards a door labeled Hannibal Lecter MD. The door swung open reveling a middle aged looking gentleman wearing a cooks apron with a forbidding looking red stain and holding a bloody meat cleaver. "Good after noon Herbert," Lecter said in his monotone voice; then spotting Tails; "ah I see we have a new resident for the WBCC." "Um what happened to him?" Tails asked after having gotten over the original fear of being molested by the man behind him. "Oh he was "released early" said Lecter calmly as he turned and resumed tending to the pot currently simmering on the stove. Smiling Herbert takes Tails over to a big steel door marked WBCC and shuts him inside. The first thing Tails notices are racks of racks of robotic wiffle ball sized balls that have a strange face with BIG eyes and a BIG red mouth. At this point a door, that previously went unnoticed, opened and in came Johnny smiling ear to ear he grabs Tail's hand and gently leading the reluctant fox through the door into his office. Directing him over to a beat up school desk covered in knives and fitted with arm and leg restraints he motions him to sit down; then takes a seat on a crate of nails. So what do you want to talk about? Tails just stares at him until a drop of blood falls on to the desk with a soft splat. Slowly looking up Tails is horrified to see the mangled remains of a man attached to the ceiling with at least 20 blades that had been shoved into every opening and major organ. Upon further inspection Tails noticed the man's torso had been cut in a rough Y-shape, the ribcage opened like a pair of wings framing the heart and lungs which no longer supported life. Hay Tails could you pass the bacitine Johnny asked happily Tails didn't move. Ok ill get it myself said Johnny calmly going across the room and filling up a pitcher with the disinfectant which he emptied over his head, Ahhh that's better. Oh by the way he said approaching the desk where Tails was sitting and leaning over effectively blocking the fox's view of his handiwork would you like a freezy? Unable to rid his mind of the corps' image Tailes nodded dumbly. Johnny goes over to a machine marked brain freezy pulls out two large paper cups fills them with cherry doom returns to the desk where Tails has resumed staring at the gruesome ceiling display. Here you go he said cheerfully placing a drink in front of him. Only then does Tails manage to wrench his gaze away from the ceiling long enough to notice the drink in front of him. Um why is there a body on the ceiling tails asked innocently oh that Johnny said glancing up at the body he was being a pain in the neck so I put pains in his neck... and various other parts. At this point tails' eyes got bigger than they already are which was amazing considering the fact that they had already reached the size of dinner plates and were now on their way to looking like serving trays. "Aren't you going to drink your freezy?" Johnny asked. Oh sorry replies tails timidly and proceeds to drink his slushy after he's finished Johnny lead him back to his room where he finds that one of the robots has fallen on to the floor. In an attempt to place it back on its charging holster he accidently sets it down harder than he intended. THUD!!! Suddenly a red mouth and two eyes appear. IMA FIRIN MAH LAZER Tails ears went UP Fast. The noise of the robot activated all 50 robots in front and all 50 behind Tails. BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Tails was thrown against the other 50 oncoming lasers by 50 lasers. After about 30 minutes it stopped and Tails was glad he didn't care about modesty because if he WAS wearing clothes they would have been vaporized but his fur wouldn't be. "They must only vaporize non living things" thought Tails.


	2. The trouble with Alex

Tails woke up and noticed a clock and a note. What's this…The note said: _REMEMBER PROWER BREAKFAST AT 6:00 LOVE NNY_. The clock reads 6:30. "I'M LATE!!!" Rushing to the door of Lectors office Tails opened it and proceeded through the office towards the cafeteria. There he loads his plate with crêpes and bacon then took a seat next to a blue rabbit that was hacking meat out of a dead boar that he would then roast over a nearby Bunsen burner. Tails attempted to make small talk with the boy rabbit who after chewing his bloody hunk of meat decided to join in the conversation "Hi" "Hello?" "I'm Tails" "I'm…Alex" "Nice to meet you." "Wait TIME IS IT!?!?!" "Um 6:59" "OH SNA…" Alex erupted in black smoke. When the smoke cleared a girl who looked REALLY embarrassed sat next to Tails. "AAUUGGH" Screamed Tails. "SHUT IT FUR BALL!!!" Whispered the Girl.

"WHO ARE YOU?" "I'm Alex." "BUT ALEX IS A…" "I CHANGE MY GENDER AT EVER HOUR!!!!" "….why?" "I don't know Fuzz face." "Hi lil'bro Sonic said sitting down next to tails. Then spotting Alex hey Tails who's your girlfriend? Suddenly Alex grabbed Sonic by his legs and began swinging him in a circle like a lasso before letting go and flinging him against the wall this was followed shortly by several plastic utensils which sank into his gloves pinning him to the wall "Behold! Your gloves have been your downfall" she screamed. Just then Johnny came in "HI I'm here to check on you guys and IS THAT A PIN THE TAIL ON THE DONKEY?!" He exclaimed pulling out a hammer and some nails. "Yes Nny Yes it is" Said a now smirking Alex. "OH BOY!!!"cried a joyful Johnny; activating the device on his wrist; which promptly leapt in to the air, and turned into a giant hammer with to robotic hands that grabbed a bunch of nails out of a nearby bucket and positioned one of them over Sonic's head. It was then that Tails decided to leave the room; he has seen enough of Johnny's handiwork to know that Sonic was in for a rough time.

Later at Tail's cell Sonic walked in looking ticked off. "Um…Hi Sonic…How are you?"Sonic turns around revealing a forest of nails sticking out of his butt. I feel just DANDY tails Sonic says leaning against one of the wiffilball shelves accidently activating it; BEEEEEEP! "Um sonic what you might want to hide." "Why?" "Because…" IMA FIREIN MAH LASOR "oh never mind" Tails said before he and Sonic were thrown against 50 other lasers that had been activated behind them.


	3. Activity Time

Cooking Class

After the smoke cleared sonic gets up butt smoking and looks at Tails; "WA-"; Tails franticly motioned for him to lower his voice; honoring his friends plea he whispered "what the heck was-" BLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA! As the robots were unleashing there blasts of doom the door opens and Johnny comes in holding a remote control with a big red button on it. "Excuse me," he says pressing the button which deactivates the robots, "but Sonic needs to come with me" "why should I?" the blue hedgehog asks eyeing the man with suspicion; "because Herbert has requested your presence in his office." Johnny replied turning to leave then doubling back added "Oh and Tails." "Y-yes" said the fox suddenly cautious. "Lecter wants to see you; something about cooking. ANYWAY TALES HAVE FUN!" He says suddenly cheerful. After he herds a rather perplexed sonic out of the room Lecter appears in the doorway; "Hello Tails" he says in his monotone voice. Then beckoning the fox to follow him, says "Come, we don't want to keep our 'special' guest waiting." As they enter Lecter's office Tails sees a young man sitting in a wheelchair with a dopy looking grin on his face "HI CHARLIE; COME WITH US TO CANDY MOUNTAIN!" he says as a thin line of spit trickles out of the corner of his mouth. "Tails help Mr. Nicolson to his bed" Lecter said, pointing to a nearby gurney. Tails did as he was told wondering exactly what it was that Lecter was going to do once his task was completed.

Tails watched in horror as Lecter retrieves a scalpel from a nearby table and cuts a thin slice along the man's abdomen in order to expose the liver; which he removes after severing the connections holding it in place. After washing it thoroughly Lecter carefully wraps the warm glistening organ in a white tea towel and places it in a metal pan. "Tails would you please go over to the counter and cut the vegetables I laid out earlier while I take care of Mr. Nicolson." As if in a trance tails walked over to the cutting board and began cutting the carrots and potatoes stopping only when a blood curtailing scream brought his mind back to reality.

Play time with Herbert

While tails was spending some quality time cooking with Hannibal Sonic found himself being herded into a small dimly lit room by Herbert. As the door closes Sonic hears a faint voice "MMmmmmmm well aren't you a cute little thing." Suddenly the lights come on and sonic finds himself in what appeared to be a movie set with a treadmill in front of a green screen. "What's the treadmill for?" sonic asked, perplexed. "Why it's for you, were gonna make a movie won't that be fun." Herbert answered with a small smile. "Really." said sonic suddenly interested. "Go ahead get on." Herbert urges. "O-ok" says sonic getting onto the treadmill, "Now what?" he asks turning to Herbert. "Run sonic run." Herbert says grinning.

Sonic starts running the treadmill goes faster, suddenly water starts coming out of a pipe right above him in a fine mist that makes his fur shine. After awhile Sonic forgot all about the old man sitting in the shadows watching his charge through the lens of a slow motion camera.


End file.
